Bilateral myringotomy and tube placement (BMT) is the most common surgical procedure performed on pediatric patients, but many children undergoing BMT emerge from anesthesia restless, disoriented and hard to comfort. Inhalation anesthesia with sevoflurane and postoperative pain have been associated with an increased incidence of this complication, which is difficult to manage as intravenous access is usually not established in these patients. Fentanyl is absorbed rapidly to provide analgesic serum levels after intranasal administration in children. This study examined the incidence of emergence agitation following administration of nasal fentanyl in conjunction with either sevoflurane or halothane in children undergoing BMT.